Various types of watercraft, such as fishing boats and other recreational boats, have storage compartments for storing life preservers, fishing gear, recreational equipment and other accessories. Such storage compartments are provided below bow and stern portions of the boat deck, and are typically accessible from above the boat deck by raising doors or covers movably connected to the storage compartments.
In use, the deck of a boat is subject to collecting water and moisture, such as from fishing in the rain, fog, high humidity or from surrounding water splashing upon the deck during normal boat operation. The present inventors have found that it is important to keep the storage compartments dry to avoid conditions which could promote mold growth or a musty smell, or otherwise damage items stowed in the storage compartments. In addition, the present inventors have found that it is desirable to configure the interior of the storage compartments with a construction which will enable storage items to be easily added or removed, allowing the user to customize and better organize the storage compartments.